The Climb
by Thomas'svampirexprincess
Summary: Sequal to Penpals4life. Edward&Bella struggled to admit the feeling between them. Now they are headed to Forks. What struggles await them? Will they ever truely be together? Read&Review. Rated M for cussing/lemons/darkthemes.
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST STORY TO THIS (PENPALS) THEN DO NOT READ THIS. WON'T MAKE ANY SENCE! =\**

**THIS IS A TEASER TRAILER,lol. =)**

**About this story (sequal); Penpals was about the struggle of Isabella & Edward admitting they had feelings for each other. It was based on two people madly in love with each other, but being stubborn enough not to do a damn thing about it. In the end, they got to the point where they knew they had to do something to be together. Even if it took a big stab at some pride. 'Something,' was missing on Bella's side. It was keeping them from coming fully together. Edward found that Forks was the 'something.' They never commited to being together, but they hopped on a plane, bound for the town that brought them together.**

**What can Forks do for these two angst lovers?**

**Can Forks be the tie that bonds them together?**

**If they do get together, will there be another struggle?**

**Of course. A relationship takes time, and you struggle untill you reach the top, and declare it's really 'love.'**

**Don't forget poor phycotic Jacob Black.**

**or her mother that only drops by on occasions.**

**& Charlie that lives in California, and sits on his bum.**

**What's their problem and story?**

**I'll be bringing out the dark pasts of Bella & Edward's past.**

**I'll make you want to punch the screen, and shed a tear or two.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(EPOV:)

I stepped off the plane, in what felt like slow motion. My blood pressure was up, and you could hear my heartbeat miles away. I weighed four-hundred pounds at this moment; Carrying Bella's luggage on my right arm, and mine on the left.

I hopped off the last step, and made a small splash in a puddle of water. It had just rained, but what was new? It was Forks.

I looked ahead at Bella, who was frozen in her tracks. I stared at her momentarily, amused by her facial expression. She looked hurt, excited, and sad. I knew more than anyone that this was hurting her. She left her family, freinds, and job in Chicago. She came here to try and find out if we are whole. I knew more than anything in my heart that she was the one for me, but I wasn't sure if she felt the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I opened the white, plain drapes peaking out into the dark sky. The rain fell heavy on the window sill, and I sighed in angst. Our first day here, and it comes a down pour.

I looked at the alarm clock, and the red tint was shining off the white empty walls; 2:34 A.M.

Edward hadn't planned out anything, but to just up and leave without anything in hand but a parka. As soon as realized this was all so real, he froze. We froze. We had came to Forks, with nothing waiting on us. Our family, friends, teachers, had all left town for a better life. Here we are, stuck in a Super 8 motel, waiting for the rain to calm down, and the sun to rise.

"A better day tommorrow." Edward had told me as we drug into the motel earlier.

I glanced over at his limp sleeping body, listening to his soft snores bounce off the walls around us.

I felt so much pain and regret for this, but his sounds reassured me each time.

I wasn't sure were I stood with Edward Cullen, or if he even knows what he's doing, but I know where I stand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So,Yeah. It was short, but this is just the begining. It's like my prolouge of course =)**

**If you haven't read the top of this, (the big bold letters,) then read it!**

**Hope you guys are going to love this story, as much as the first! =)**

**-xo. mj.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, i'm back tracking. We have to see what led up to the Epilogue. =) (plus, there are a few changes.)**

**------------------------------**

(BPOV:)

Did it matter if we were stuck in a roach filled motel? Did it really matter, as long as we were together? No.

"Your up early," Edward whispered, stretching his long legs beside me.

I rolled over on my side to face him, and smiled at his droppy eyes.

"I've been up for about five hours now," I yawned covering my mouth.

"Baby, you should get some rest," He whispered scooting closer to me.

I felt my heart flutter when he called me baby. It was so highschool-girly of me, but I liked it. I felt his body mold against mine, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and placed his arm under my head.

"Maybe I should go get us some breakfast," I smiled trying to break free of his hold.

"Nooo, let's stay like this forever," He moaned in my hair.

"As much as I would love to do that, I think my stomach thinks other wise," I giggled trying to hold my stomach to stop the growling.

"Here let me try something, and see if it helps." He pushed me gently over on my back, and rolled my shirt up just under my breasts untill it stopped.

I couldn't help but to only focus on his lingering fingers as they trased circles down my torso. His touch was electrifying, and soft.

"Feel good," He asked looking up at me for a split second.

"Mhhhm," I moaned closing my eyes.

If this was a dream, then I never wanted to wake up.

Then I felt his lips against my stomach. I jumped slightly at the different touch of it, and opened one eye to peak down at him. He was smiling up at me, as he kissed a trail up to my folded shirt. I noticed the smile was different. It was more edged up on the side than normal. Then I saw the twinkle in his left eye, and I knew something was up.

All of a sudden he winked at me, and blew on my stomach. It caused me to burst into lauhter, and curl up into a ball.

He grabbed ahold of my hips, and dug his fingers into them softly. I felt my whole body go rigid with sensitivity.

"Ed-dward, pleasee.." I pleaded tryin to push him off me.

"Does it tickle? Do you want more?" He chuckled. I tryed to roll off the bed before he could torment me anymore, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me back on the bed.

"Not so fast shorty," He chuckled as I laid on my stomach to protect it from getting tickled.

"I'm not short," I giggled.

I felt him crawl ontop of me and his knees on both sides of my body. Then his breath hit me. It was warm, and ragged.

"I promise you, your short," He chuckled softly in my ear.

The feeling of being tickled flew out the window. The feeling that hit me harder than anything was, his hard crotch against my ass.

"So, are you still hungry?" He asked calmly. I shook my head slowly, as he ran his hands up my sides. I felt my shirt go up with his hands, as he did so.

"Please don't stop," I sighed in ectasy.

"This feels good?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Mhm," I smiled.

His big warm hands ran across my back, and clutched my sides. I didn't realize it untill I was doing it, but I had bucked my ass into his crotch. I felt his hands clutch my sides tightly, and he had froze for several seconds.

"Um, we better get up, I , uh, need to get a shower anyways," He jumped off the bed quickly, and picked up his jeans.

I rolled over smiling at his bright blue boxers. He looked amazing naked, and I couldn't deny that. I've saw him naked alot of times, but i'll never forget the first time I saw _him._

It was sticking out like a sore-thumb.

"Shit, Bella! I forgot I have to show you something, get your clothes on," He moaned looking from the clock, to me.

"What is it?" I asked throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Just trust me, it's a surprise," He smiled running to the bathroom.

"But I hate surprises!" I yelled after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

I was trying not to pull a Alice, but I was almost bouncing in my seat. I pressed down harder on the gas pedal, excited to show Bella the house I had bought for us.

"Your bouncy," She giggled beside me.

I looked over at her flashing my teeth, and grabbed her hand kissing her soft skin on the top.

"I love you," I smiled looking back to the windshield.

"I love you,too," She whispered.

"What?" I looked at her in shock.

She rarely said it back to me, but this time it got me.

"I love you," She giggled.

"We're almost here," I smiled turning on the street.

We passed a few stores that brought back alot of memorys.

_(Flashback)_

_"Dude your fucking crazy," Tyler hit my shoulder playfully, walking ahead of me._

_I saw a spot of blue out of my eye, and glanced to my right._

_Bella Swan was standing in the "Nutrients" Aisle bent down looking at some items._

_"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," I yelled to Tyler._

_I turned on my heel and approached her slowly._

_"Hello ," I purred coming up to her._

_"God, what do you want Cullen," She snarled standing up and putting some flour in her buggy._

_I choked back a whimper as I took in the site of her. How could this beautiful girl hate me so damn much?_

_"Shopping alone?" I touched the small of her back, and she jumped._

_"Why are you here in a normal place? Shouldn't you be at stripclub or something?" She hissed pushing her cart away from me._

_"Silly Bella. I came to see you," I smiled catching up beside her._

_She stopped at boxes of rice, and grabbed on staring at it deeply._

_"Why would you want to see me?" She cocked her head to the side at me._

_"Because you are beautiful, and I would love to take you home," I chuckled spinning her around to face me._

_"You won't ever be taking me home, Cullen," She pushed my chest, and I stumbled a few feet away._

_"Come on, you know you want me," I smiled coming closer to her._

_"If you come a step towards me again, I swear.." She threatned holding a bottle of Vegatable oil in her hands._

_"Oh, the oil is going to kill me," I moaned, stepping closer to her._

_SQUIRT._

_"You little bitch," I chuckled wiping the oil off my face._

_I grabbed two bottles of oil and squirted it all over the front of her._

_She looked down at her self shocked, and smiled evil._

_"Your going down," She smiled stepping closer to me slowly._

_I took the chance, and grabbed her in my arms. _

_"Put me down!" She half yelled, but giggled at the same time._

_I started to run down the aisle, but I didn't notice the oil puddle in the floor. My foot hit it, and I slipped to the floor, with Bella landing ontop of me._

_"Hey, you asked for me to put you down," I chuckled._

_(END OF FLASHBACK.)_

I smiled, and pulled into the driveway.

"Who lives here?" Bella asked as I cut the engine off.

"We do," I smiled stepping out of the car.

She was out before I could get to the otherside, so I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"What?" She looked at me with big doe eyes.

I kissed the tip of her nose. "I bought it. We live here," I smiled leading her towards the steps.

It was a big house, and it defintly suited our needs for the time being.

"It's beautiful," She whispered stepping onto the last step of the porch.

It really is. Two story, an off-white color, and the perfect front and back yard.

The backyard was empty when I came to check on it yesterday, so I added a kazebo in the back. I knew it would remind her of prom, so I had to stick it back there.

-------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I still couldn't believe that I was standing in my very own house. My name was on the lease, and I was back in my hometown.

I stood up, with one hand on the wall to balance myself. I knew I hurt Edward tonight, but I really didn't mean too.

When he showed me our room, I was happy. It was the most beautiful, cozy place I had ever saw with my eyes.

when I told him i wasn't ready to sleep in the same room as him, I saw the light flicker out of his eyes. It broke my heart, but probably not as much as his.

I wasn't ready to share a room withsomeone that I didn't know where I stood with. It was all so confuseing right now, and I just need to be alone.

I walked out into the dark hallway, and took notice of all the empty rooms. I was surprised to see we had such a big house, for just two people. It didn't make sence at first, untill he said we would be having some visitors next week.

I held onto the small banister as I crept through the house to find Edward. His door was open slightly, and the light filtered out into the hallway.

I opened it slowly, and smiled at the sight of him sprawled out onto the bed.

I tiptoed slowly over to the side, and pulled the covers over his body.

"Mmmmm," He mumbled in his sleep.

"I love you," I whispered kissing the top of his forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**So as you can see, Bella has some self-issues going on. That's going to be the angst in the story. I'll explain further in the next chapter what's up with her.**

**There will be more lemon-yness in ALOT more chapters! So if you don't like that stuff, then well, i don't know. I could probably warn you =)**

**There will also be some more flashbacks, thanks to the wonderful suggestions from one of you. =)**

**Well, review if you like, but the next chapter will be up ASAP! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't get everyone in the story, but I might do another casting call if I need it. Here's who i've got though;**

**Alexandra P. (alex; for short, k?)**

**Savannah H. **

**Bianca D. (I love this name, b/c it's my fave soap-stars name,lol.)**

**Leanna P.**

**Mariah S.**

**Alondra.**

**K'si**

**Aimee**

**Abbie**

**Nicole**

**Cassidy**

**duni**

**(I'm sorry to the ones who I couldn't fit in, but I think i'll need you later on, so don't worry!) =)**

**I only mentioned your names right now, because I want you to know you made it. I won't be using you untill a few more chapters. =)**

**(oh, i'll be using Elyssa Jazz, and your idea. *wink.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

(EPOV:)

78 minutes. I've been laying in bed for 78 minutes. It felt like days, but when your deep in thought about the person you love, time goes slow.

We took ten steps forward, and twenty steps back. Everything was supposed to look up from here, but they looked worse than before.

Bella slept in one of the guestrooms, leaving myself in the room I spent four paychecks, just to fix up for her.

_Knock Knock._

"Bella, you don'thave to knock," I chuckled throwing my legs over the bed. I pulled the covers over my waist, to cover my swollen member.

"Sorry," She smiled innocently comeing into the room. "Mind if we talk for a minute?" She flashed her teeth wrapping her red robe tightly around her small frame.

"Sit down Bells," I smiled sliding back under the covers, and patting the seat next to me.

She walked slowly around the side of the bed, and layed down close to me. I let my eyes trail down her exposed legs, and stopped at the tip of her robe.

"I'm really sorry about lastnight, and not sleeping in here, I just needed some time to think, and le-"

"I understand, I really do," I whispered grabbing her hand and wrapping it inside mine. "You need your time, and that's what i'll give you. You can sleep whereever you want." I smiled, wrapping my arm around her slumped shoulders.

"I was hopeing that I could, maybe, sleep in here from now on," She blurted out, playing with her folded hands.

"What?" I stumbled shocked. She actually wanted to sleep in here with me?

"I wanna sleep in here. I want to sleep with you," She turned her body around to face me. I felt her hand on my leg, and I let out a slow gulp.

"Uh, I, Okay," I manged to spit out.

"I love you, and I just, I want us to have a chance, and maybe we can start dating." Her words slowly started to become jumbled, and her face turned bright red, as she finally looked up at me.

"Bella,Shhh," I chuckled putting my finger over her mouth. She slumped back on the headboard, sighing.

"This is all just so hard," She moaned rubbing her eyes.

"Trust me, it's not just hard, but confusing," I chuckled scooting closer to her, molding her body into mine.

"I just want us to finally be a _thing,"_ She looked at me with a worrired expression.

"Really? I mean, I want that, too. I just didn't know how to go abou-"

"Just ask me to be your girlfriend," She giggled putting her finger over my lips, like I had.

"Alright." I sat up straight, taking her hands in mine,"Ahem." I cleared my throat causing her to bust out in giggles.

"Isabella, Will you be my Juliet?" I winked.

"Oh Romeo," She giggled. "Yes," She swept her hand over her forehead dramaticly.

"Good, now fucking kiss me," I chuckled pulling her face to mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"Because when I, arrive, I, can take you higher, make you come, alive, Hmmm," I danced around the kitchen gracefully singing, and flipped the eggs in the small pan.

"Mmmm, what smells good?" I smiled at Edward coming into the kitchen.

"Eggs," I giggled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No, it's you," He inhaled into my hair, and kissed my ear.

It sent coldchills down my spine, and I instantly arched into him.

"Oh you wanna play dirty?" He spun me around to face him, and licked his lips.

"Edward, we just spent three hours making out, my lips need a break," I giggled. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine, make me some Eggs woman," He chuckled walking into the next room.

I was happy, and I couldn't deny it. Hell, I was fucking estatic. My skin was crawling with joy, and my heart was pounding out of my chest.

I am dating Edward Fucking Cullen.

Once the school player. Once I hated him with every passion inside of me. Now, I want to jump his bones.

How much more irrational could I get?!

_Knock Knock._

I flipped the eggs onto a blue platter, and slid it into the microwave to keep it warm.

"Bella, it's for you!" Edward called into the kitchen.

What the hell? For me? I've been here for two days, and I doubt Mike still lived here, so who the hell could it be?

I slipped off the ditzy apron, and threw it on the bar stool.

"Whom is it, loveee," I sung skipping into the living room.

"ALICE?" I screamed running over to the small pixie standing in the doorway.

As soon as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, I saw them behind her.

"Guys? What are you all doing here?" I asked jumping up and down in the place I was standing.

"You don't want us here?" Jasper stuck his bottom lip out at me.

"Oh come here," I giggled wrapping my arms around him.

"We missed you guys so much, we decided to come visit," Rose laughed.

"So your the visitors that are supposed to be coming," I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye winking.

"Em, what's wrong?" I crossed my arms. He was standing behind Rose with his arms folded, and a sad look on his face.

"You didn't call me," He huffed.

"Emm, it's been two days," I giggled wlking up to him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and let the memorys flood back to me. When Edward left, and Emmett would come hold me at night, untill I fell asleep. He was the best guy friend I could ever ask for.

"I love you Emmybear," I sighed on his chest.

"I love you, bellyboo," He chuckled softly.

"Okay, break it up," Edward pulled me back, laughing.

"Bitch, she's mine," Emmett pulled me back against his body.

"Actually she's mine," Edward spun me in a circle, and wrapped a arm around my waist, holding me tight to his body.

I felt like we were alone in the room for a second, as his breath hit my face. It smelt like the showergel he always used in the mornings, mixed with oranges. I licked my lips slowly, and my cheeks instantly burned with heat.

"Uhm, I think we have some talking to do," Alice giggled, pulling us in the apartment by our arms.

"Alice, please not right now," I moaned trailing behind the little twit.

"Yes Bella, right now," She giggled pushing me down on the couch.

Everyone walked inbehind her, and sat down all around the room.

"How long are you guys staying?" I smiled at each of my friends.

"Well, actually we ar-"

"Bella, please don't change the subject," Alice cut off Jasper, and sat down beside me.

Edward came in a moment later, and sat down on my left side, putting his hand over mine.

"Awh," I heard rose whisper. It was strange for her to be apathetic to me, but I wasn't complaining.

"So you two, are a thing finally?" She looked at both of us with glistening eyes.

"Uhm, I, Well," I stumbled, and looked down at my hands embarassed.

"Yes, Alice. Stop grilling us," Edward scolded.

"Sence when?" She smiled even bigger.

"This morning," I smiled looking up through my hair at her.

"Well, when's the first date?" She nudged me in the side.

"No clue," I laughed.

"Tommorrow," Edward spoke up beside me.

"Really?" I asked looking at him excited.

"Anything for you, love," He smiled leaning in closer.

I licked my lips slightly, and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss my love.

"Get a room," Emmett grumbled.

I heard the t.v switch on, but I kept focus on what I was doing. I slid my hand up his shoulder, and into his tousled bronze hair. I gripped it tightly, and heard a soft moan escape his lips.

"Well, I see what you two will be doing tonight," Alice giggled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was just a chapter, that basically means EDWARD & BELLA ARE FINALLY A COUPLE =)**

**AFTER TWO STORYS, AND TWO CHAPTERS, BAM! They are a 'thing.' haha.**

**Next chapter, begins the drama, so buckle up, and get ready.**

**-xo. mj.**


	4. Chapter 4

(BPOV:)

I squeezed my eyes tight as I could, and tryed not to burst out laughing.

I felt his hand gripping my leg, and his fingers started to tap on my knee. It was like he was trying to play a imaginary piano.

I thought a few times he knew I wasn't asleep, but each time I heard him hum softly, I knew he thought I was.

"Bella," He cooed in my ear. I felt shivers run down my spine, but I held them in so he culdn't see any movement.

"If you don't get up, the whole day will be wasted," He sung softly.

His hand cupped my leg, and started to move up and down slowly on it. I sighed silently at his soft touch.

My lips we're swollen from lastnight, well, all day yesterday. We spent over half of lastnight, making out, and teasing. Each time he caught me alone yesterday, he took the chance to press those soft lips to mine.

"Fine, we'll stay in bed all day," He huffed slightly. I almost giggled, but held it back.

Then his hand started to move higher up my leg. _God please don't do anything to tempt me, I atleast wanna take this slow, but if you tempt me like that, then hell, i'll have to jump your bones. _I thought.

Luckily, his hand stopped. I mentally smacked myself. I wanted him more than he knew. Or maybe he did know this? I don't know.

"I can tell the difference from when your asleep and when your not," He chuckled.

Shit.

"I'm asleep," I groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

"Silly Bella," He laughed, and kissed my cheek.

"Ugghh," I groaned again, not wanting to get up.

"If your really asleep, then you want mind this."

Oh shit,please don't do anything I wouldn't do!

I felt his hand start to trail higher, and higher up my leg. I froze instantly, as his hand stopped right at the top of my shorts. His fingers danced across the waist band of my shorts, and slid under the band slowly. I bit my lip nervously, as his fingers grazed over my panties. Thankfully he didn't go inside of them, or I would have gave up a long time ago.

"Is this bothering you?" He purred in my ear.

I shook my head slowly, lieing.

His fingers grazed down further, and instantly stopped. PLEASE STOP! OH MY GOD, STOP. I screamed inside of my head. Maybe the good Bella screamed that, but bad Bella was telling him to rip my panties off me, and take me now!

"I wander if this feels good," He purred again.

His fingers trailed a line up and down on my clit. I cringed, and grabbed the side of the bed to support myself. I was biting my lip harder than I thought, when I tasted a drop of blood.

"Mhmm," He moaned as he sucked my bottom lip. I don't know if he tasted the blood or not, but I didn't give a damn.

My panties were plenty soaked, and he felt that better than I did.

"Please stop," I moaned arching my back into the bed.

"Are you sure? Or do you want more of this?" He asked, and I suddenly felt his finger jab softly into my hole. My panties were wrapped around his finger, so I didn't feel any skin-skin action, but it was still good.

"Good morning love birds!" ALice's voice rang through the room, causing Edward to roll of the side of the bed, and myself to jump fifty feet off the bed.

"Uhm, good morning," I called back throwing the covers off me, and onto Edward. I glanced over at him trying to cover his hard member.

"Come in," I giggled opening the door for her.

"I was hopeing t-. Ohh, did I come at a bad time?" She looked in between us both suspricously.

"No,no. Edward was just going to leave to go out with Jasper," I smiled over at him. He gave mea go to hell look, and caused me and Alice to both burst into laughter.

"Yeah, anyway. I was hopeing we could go shopping, seems like you need some new attire for Forks," She smiled walking over to my closet.

"Oh great, Bella barbie is back in buisness," I smiled sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Edward stood up, and walked over to the dresser that held his very few clothing items. He snuck a peak at me, and smiled evil. I remembered I was wearing boy shorts, and a sports bra, and I blushed.

"Edward, get the hell out so she can get ready," Alice scolded.

"Fuck Alice. It's my room to," He grumbled walking outside with the blanket wrapped around his body.

"Now that beast is out of the room, put these on, and let's go!" She squeeled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"I vote we go check on the girls at the mall," Jasper leaned into the middle part of the seats to look at us.

"Good idea," I smiled turning onto the mall center drive.

"We are you gonna tell Bella?" Emmett smacked his gum.

"Tell her what?" I asked cocking my head to the left at him.

"That we're moving here," He laughed.

"In my own time," I grinned.

I pulled the car into a small space, and killed the engine.

"So how does it feel to finally get what you wanted?" Emmett looked angry at me.

"Bella? It feels damn great," I smiled as we walked into the sears building.

I didn't understand completely why Emmett was still mad at me, but Rose explained it clearly this morning.

(flashback)

_"Hey Edward," Rose's voice filled my ears._

_"Hey Rose, how's it going?" I asked sitting down beside her, and sliding a coke to her._

_"Good. So i'm guessing things are good for you, and bella? Seeing your wearing nothing but a blanket?" SHe laughed popping the tap on the can._

_"I have boxers on, thank you. Everything is fine, but we're not doing that," I laughed taking a gulp of the drink._

_"Why not?" She asked looking at me stupid. She probably thought I was lieing, but it was the truth. Bella & I had still not gotten around to having sex, and I don't really plan on doing that anytime soon. We're taking it slow._

_"That's none of your buisness," I spat._

_"Alright, and are you not upset at all about Emmett being pissed at you? Or have you been so stuck up at her ass, that you haven't noticed your own brother?" She spat back at me._

_"Rose don't come giving me your shit. Emmett has no damn reason to be mad in the first place," I smiled like a smart ass._

_"Yes, he does. I mean, it's worrying him that your going to hurt his bestfriend," She smiled._

_"I will never hurt Bella, so you and Emmett both can kiss my ass," I smiled._

_(end of flashback.)_

I would take care of the Emmett situation later. I had better things to take care of now, insteard of him not having faith in me.

I spotted Alice looking through a rack of clothes, and saw Bella a few feet away looking at a row of CD's. Of course my Bella would be in the oppostie places of Alice.

"Hey baby," I smiled coming up to her side, and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"This is a amazing song," She smiled holding the overly huge headphones up to her ears.

"Let me listen," I took the headphone out of hand, and played it from where she had left it.

_"Somebody turn the lights on,_

_somebody tell me how long,_

_I'd be lieing if I told you,_

_loosing you,_

_is somethin ,_

_I could handle."_

"The band I don't know of, but the lyrics are very, very true," I placed the headphones back on the rack, and turned to her.

"How are they true," She asked wrapping her arm around my waist, and leading me out the door.

"Well, if I lost you, I couldn't handle it," I replyed.

"What would you do anything to get me back? She looked up at me smiling.

"I would climb two mountains, and swim the Atlantic ocean," I chuckled touching her nose with my pointer finger.

"Guys, you hungry?" Alice yelled a few feet away.

I looked down at Bella, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll meet up with you later," I replyed back, leading Bells down the escalators.

"I love you," She smiled up at me.

"I lov-"

"Eddie?" I cringed at that name, and looked to my right.

Fuck, I mumbled silently.

"Cassidy, hi," I mumbled.

"How are you?" She screeched, throwing her arms around my neck.

It caused my to drop Bellas hand, so I patted her on the back quickly, and stepped back next to Bells.

"I'm doing good, what are you doing here?" I asked impatiently.

Could this situation get any worse? Bella looked like she could jump and strangle her at any moment, and Cassidy looked the same as always, but with blue streaks in her hair.

"I live here silly. Who is this?" She smiled at Bella. Atleast she was always kind.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella," I smiled putting my arm around her waist.

"Hello Bella, I'm Cassidy," She extended her hand to Bells. She took it slowly, and quickly dropped her hand.

"How long have you guys been dating? Your so cute together," She giggled.

"Two days, actually," I smiled down at my angel.

"Typical Edward, only stays in relationships for two days," She gigled touching my shoulder playfully.

I felt Bella stiffen beside me.

"Actaully we've been courting for awhile now, Cass," I replyed through my teeth.

"Oh, coool, well I better get going, nice seeing you Edddie," She purred walking pass me.

"Who the fuck was that?" Bella hissed pulling me to a corner.

"A old friend. Nothing to worry about," I reassured her.

"Eddie, I would love to know who that was exactly," She crossed her arms over her small chest.

"A ex-girlfriend, something like that," I mumbled.

"Ugh," She huffed and walked off.

"Bells, you know i'm not like that anymore. you mean everything to me!" I yelled catching up to her.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you gonna just date me for a month, and say it's over?" She spat.

"I plan on being with you forever," I smiled pulling her to me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"God, you should have saw her Alice! She was thin and tall, and these weird blue streaks in her hair! I honestly didn't think he would date someone like that! Does he expecte me to dye my hair green or some shit?" I yelled walking down the sidewalk.

"Bella, Edward dated some weird ones, you have to get over it, and realize he's not the person he use to be," She smiled putting her tiny hand in mine.

We passed a few shops, and came to stop at a Cafe stand.

"Two cap's please," Alice handed the older guy a twenty.

"You should have saw the way she looked at him. It was if they had sex or something," I rubbed my temples to get the images out of my head.

"Edward never had sex with any of those whores! I promise you!" She turned to me and shook my shoulders.

"Okay, so maybe I am overeacting, but fuck! I have the right to be worrired," I whined, and took the capuchino out of her hand.

"Yeah, you should be. Once a cheater, always a cheater, bu-"

"What?! Great, that makes me feel just fucking perfect about the whole situation! That's why didn't want to come back here! All these people would be here that I didn't wan-"

"Bella, let me talk. Edward has changed, and he will not do anything to hurt you, I know these things," She winked at me.

"Fine," I huffed in defeat.

I prayed she was right. I hoped she knew that everything would be okay. I still had doubt though.

We reached the end of the driveway, and walked up the creaky porch steps.

"Woah, that was weird," Alice stepped back a few feet rubbing her head.

"What's wrong Al?" I aske frantic.

"Nothing, I just got, a weird feeling," She shook her head, and opened the front door.

She could be so conspiuo-

"Oh. my god." I spat through my teeth. I almost dropped my cup, but Alice quickly grabbed it.

In MY living room was Her. Cassidy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, Cassidy is one of my reviews. =) **

**You will see her in a fe more chapters, b/c of course, she'll cause drama. =)**

**review**

**-xo. mj.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Bpov;)

"Bella," Edward stood up quickly, and came by my side.

"Why is she here?" I whispered walking into the kitchen. Alice & Edward followed behind me quickly.

"She's Rose's friend, and she brought her over here, i'm so sorry," He pleaded with me.

"I'm so damn happy that our house has became a hang out joint for your ex's," I smiled.

"Bella, please don't do this. Don'tbe mad, I can make her leave if you want," He turned around to walk back into the living room.

"Don't. I don't wanna hear Rose's mouth either," I slammed the bags down on the counter.

"Rose & Emmett will have there own place next week, and we won't have to put up with this," He smiled apologeticly, and pulled me in for a hug.

"Whatever. I'm pissed, and I won't do this right now," I huffed, and wiggled out of his arms.

"Jealousy is a common triat, Edward. Get use to it," Alice whispered behind me as I walked into the living room.

"Hello Bella," Cassidy spoke with a touch of malice in her voice.

"Yeah," I replyed plopping down in a recliner.

"Eddie," She purred as he came into the room.

"Okay, stop calling me that," He hissed sitting in the floor in front of my legs.

His fingers danced around my ankles, but I was to pissed to ever care.

I mean, what gives Rose the right to bring that bitch into my house, without my fucking permission? Or maybe she asked Edward, and he was to fucking nice to say no.

Of course, that would be Edward.

"So Bella, do you work or anything?" She asked puckering her lips slightly.

"I'm a Assistant Manager. I'm thinking about building a buisness promotion here," I spoke quickly without making eye contact with her.

"Great, you could give me a job," She giggled.

"Your looks don't fit the profile, sorry," I spat.

Alice, and Emmett snickered, and Edward nudged me.

"Oh, uhm, whatever." She replyed incohentrly.

"Behave yourself Bella," Jasper laughed beside me.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Bella?" Cassidy stood up slowly, and smiled at me.

Why the fuck should I talk to this bitch?

"Sure," I forced myself to smile, as I stepped over Edward, and led the way up the stairs.

I got to the last step up top, and she started to speak.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" She asked innocently.

"Not really," I replyed bluntly crossing my arms.

"Your mad that I dated Eddie, right?" She asked raising a eyebrow at me, and grinning.

"I'm not mad. I'm mad that you keep making googly eyes at him, and calling him some stupid pet name," I replyed back harsh.

"He likes it, and he knows it," She laughed.

"He doesn't like it, trust me. If you don't shut your fucking mouth, you can fucking leave," I smiled stepping closer to her.

"That would be Eddie's choice," She hissed.

"Fine, let's go ask him what he thinks about it, dumbass," I turned on my heel, and stepped down the stairs.

I felt small pressure on my back, and I lost my balance.

I tryed to reach out and grab onto the banister to support myself, and I heard a soft snicker behind me. The bitch pushe-

Before I knew it, my heel slipped off the step, and I started to tumble down the long stair case.

It hurt like a motherfucker, untill I hit my head on something, and my whole world went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"I can't believe this, I mean I'm starting to think that Fork's is a curse for us," I grumbled rubbing my head.

I looked around at my family sitting in the waiting room. Rose looked depressed and down about something, and Emmett was gripping the sides of his chair. He was probably somehow putting the blame on me for this.

"She's going to be alright, that's the good thing,"Alice smiled, patting my leg.

"It's fucking stupid, that I let a bitch come into my house, and push my girlfriend down a flight of stairs!" I groaned mentally cusing myself.

"Edward, it's not your fault. You didn't even know about it til you got home," She reassured me.

Rose jumped up from her seat mumbling something, and stalked out of the room. Emmett didn't get up and follow like normally.

"What the hell is her problem?" I hissed glaring at him.

"Fuck if I know," He grumbled.

"Will you two stop fighting already. It's really fucking annoying!" Alice screeched.

"Edward?" I jumped up out of my seat, as my dad came to the waiting room.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked walking up to him.

"Nothing is wrong. She's perfectly fine, except for a few cuts, and bruises. She blacked out because she had a small concussion, but she's awake now," He smiled.

"Can I go see her?" I asked impatinetly.

"You all can," He smiled walking out of the room.

I didn't look behind me to see if my family was coming, because I was to anxious to see my angel, and tell her how sorry I am.

I half ran to her room, and busted through the door.

She was laying limp in her bed, with the covers up to her chin.

"Bells?" I whispered coming to her side. The heart machine started to beep faster, and I knew my baby was awake.

"Silly girl," I chuckled and kissed her lips.

Her eyes jolted open, and she grinned slightly at me.

"Oh Bella!" Emmett called coming to her side, and engulfing her in a hug.

"Thank god your okay," Alice smiled at the bottom of her bed.

"I fell down stairs guys, of course i'm fine," She giggled.

"Yeah, more like pushed," I hissed feeling the aner start to grow in me.

"Where's Rose?" She looked around the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(ROSEPOV:)

I pressed harder on the gas pedal as I hit 65 through La Push.

I pulled quickly into Cassidy's driveway, spiinning a few gravel.

I slammed on the breaks, and jumped out of the car, leaving it running.

I was beyond pissed. More at myself, but Cassidy was the main blame.

I pounded on the door a few times, and it swiftly opened.

"Rosie," Cassidy smiled letting me in. "How's the bitch?"

I whaled off, and punched her in the face. I was expecting her to stumble back, but she stumbled back and fell over a small table, and landed on her back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She yelled rubbing her jaw.

I walked over to her side, and bent down face level with her.

"Let me tell you something," I jabbed my just manicured nail into her chest. "You fuck with my family, you fuck with me, bitch!" I smiled and kicked her in the side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"It's good to be home," I smiled sitting on the edge of my bed.

My legs we're sore, but I was slowly getting all the feeling in my body back.

"If you need anything, call me," Alice bent down, and kissed my cheek.

"Love you guys," I smiled at Jasper and Alice as they left the house quickly.

I felt really bad that they had to leave. Rose thought it was the best idea if they all stayed in a hotel untill they could move into their new houses.

"Need anything, baby?" Edward poked his head into the room, and winked.

"I could use a good massage," I smiled falling back onto the bed.

"Hmmm, I could mange to do that," He chuckled. I heard the click of the door closing, and he stood over me taking in the view of my body.

"I can't believe my angel has bruises," He puckered his lip out, sadened.

"Well your baby," I pulled him down ontop of me,"Wants some sugar." I giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was really short, but it's the last chapter I can get out untill Sunday.**

**I'm going to be doing more angst, and focusing on the relationship, so you want see some drama untill a few more Chaps. I'll have spots of it here and there though.**

**I'm really still planning this story out.**

**I want it to be perfect, and as good as penpals. **

**So more lemons, angst, and love from here out.**

**I'm trying to add some more messaging each other in too, so i'll think of something for that.**

**Well enjoy these three short chapters I posted today =)**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

(BPOV:)

Today marks the one week mark sence we've been in Forks. I already ended up in the hospital, and I seem to attract enemys easily. I'm still job-less, and Edward is getting clingier by the moment. Not that i'm complaining, because that's what I've always wanted.

We went out on two dates so far. Very causal, yet always ended up with us making out. Sleeping in the same room, turned out to be a outstanding idea. We haven't gotten really physical yet, but he sastified my needs in more than one way.

Alice mentioned earier that it was 'unhealthy' for us to not be physical. As much as naughty Bella is screaming 'hellyeahlet'sgetiton', good Bella wants to take things slower. You don't understand how hard it is, not to give into temptation.

"Isabella Swan?" I glanced up from my magazine at a short older, bald man approaching me with a extended hand.

I put the magazine down on the counter, and shook his hand softly.

"Hello," I smiled shyly.

"Your really not looking for anything in particular? Just cheap?" He looked at me stange.

"Yes, just cheap," I blushed.

"Right this way then," He held out his hand towards a open door.

I walked through, and came to a tiny blue hallway.

"I must say Ms. Swan, on such a short notice, this will be difficult, plus not many people buy land in Forks," He chuckled. "Seeing it's so small."

"Ah, I grew up here, i'm sure I can attract the buisness," I laughed.

I followed him into a empty room, and sat down in front of his small desk.

I was nervous at hell at first coming here. Buying buisness in Forks sounded like a good idea at first, and now it seems like a unrealistic dream.

"Ahha. The place I was hopeing for is now available," He smiled looking up at me.

"Good?" I stated nervously.

"Here's the papers. You can sign, pay when you like, and start decorating as soon as your hearts desire," He smiled pushing a manilla folder towards me.

I picked it up, briefly reading over the legal documents, and skipping right to the signautre page.

I glanced at the price tag once, and rolled my eyes. 102,000$. Pathetic, really. They thought that six figures was high here, when they didn't know shit about Chicago.

"Here you go, sir," I scribbled my name down, with my debit card information, and handed it back to him.

"Alright , you are now the owner of the newest open building in Forks," He stood up, and extended his hand out to me.

"Thank you very, very much," I replyed shaking his hand quickly.

"Call if you need anything," He called after me, as I almost skipped out of the building.

I was fucking estatic to have finally found a place to start the 30th AIG plant.

I skipped down the sidewalk gracefully, and looked across the street at my new buisness.

It wasn't as big as Chicago's was, but I would defintly be content here.

Now all I needed to do was hire a decorator, and employess.

I instantly thought of Alice, and how much she would love setting up everything.

I took my cellphone out of my messenger bag.

**Alice. Fashion Mess 911. lol. -B.**

I giggled and threw the phone back into my bag.

A gust of wind blew my hair in my face, and it smelt like rain. Of course it would rain here damn it. Right when I have five inch heels on, of course. Just my luck.

"About time."

I looked up into the eyes of a smiling Emmett. His face was lighting up, and he looked normal. Like a kid in a candy shop with a five hundred dollar bill in hand.

"Hey Em," I smiled sitting down at the picnic table in front of him.

"Thanks for hanging out with my today Bells," He smiled.

"No problem Emmy," I giggled putting my bag down on the ground.

"Did you find a place?" He looked at me weakly.

"Yeah, a really nice one. but hey Em? Is there anything you need to talk about," I asked worrired.

"No, i'm fine," He grinned.

"You've just looked really down lately, and stuff. You know you can talk to me," I touched his cold hand with my finger.

"I'm just worrired I guess," He shrugged his shoulders.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"Just, it's stupid I know, okay? I'm worrired about you dating Edward," He whispered.

"What? That is stupid! I mean you didn't care before when we messed around, what makes you care now?" I giggled.

"I didn't know it was so for real, untill I saw you guys actually _together,_" He stressed the last word.

"Em, theres nothing to be worrired about," I smiled cupping his hand.

"I know, that's what I keep telling myself. I just dont' want Edward to hurt you, like he has so many other girls," He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I won't give him the chance to hurt me, I promise," I bent over the table, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I should probably start talking to Edward again. I miss annoying the fuck out of him," He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella!" I looked across the road, and saw Alice standing at a walk zone waving her arms at us.

"God that girl is strange," Emmett laughed.

I waved slightly at her, as she crossed the street towards us.

"I'm here. Where's the Fashion emergency?" She chirped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

I closed the door shut after Emmett left the house. I was shocked, yet sleep deprived at the same time. I hadn't slept days with so many thoughts crossing my mind. From Bella & I being officialy together now, and the fact that my witty brother appologized for his rude ass lately.

I guess I couldn't blame him. I went from playboy of the mansion, to taking his bestfriend home with me. I'm sure many times back then, that I had hit on Rose a few times. Maybe even, his mom. That didn't matter though. Bella matters.

Isabella Marie Swan. I shivered each time I heard, or said her name. She was the ghost that haunted my dreams in New York. It all made sence, as to why I couldn't be me, or do good in school like I should have. Because without her, I was nothing. Simple.

I cupped my hand around the can coke, as Bella strolled gracefully into the room. I watched her sit down on the couch carefully, and pick up the t.v remote. Of course, she would scan the chanels, untill she came upon Celebrity gossip.

Alice & I never understood why she always thought of herself as plain. She was unrealistic sometimes.

My eyes traveled up her pale sleek legs, and came to rest on a knee high cream dress. She was stunning, as always. Her long locks hanging on each side of her shoulders, and bouncing off the couch's back.

"You're beautiful," I breathed walking over in front of my angel. I kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in mine.

"Edward, don't you think it's to early in the relationship to propose?" She giggled kissing my forehead.

"I wasn't doing that, but if you want," I chuckled.

"I overheard Emmett & you talking," She smiled playing with a peiece of my hair.

"You 'overheard' or you easedropped?" I winked, pushing myself up, and sitting down beside her.

"Oh poo, it doesn't hurt anyone to do a little easedropping," She huffed crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"Well, I forgive him honestly. Long as he doesn't pull another ridicouls stunt like that again," I mentally sighed out how stupid my brother could be. It was like he cared about Bella, more than Rose.

"He's just looking out for me," She looked at me rude out of the corner of her eye.

Did she seriously think I was the one at fault here? I can't always have Emmett breathing down my throat when I place a kiss on my girlfriend.

"Alright, Bells. Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the remote flipping it off the bullshit gossip channel.

"Your not going all, control-y, jealous on me, are you?" She let out a soft snicker when I glared at her.

"Defintly not. Okay, no on the controling, but hell yeah I have the right to be jealous," I chuckled poking her in the side.

"It's Emmett, like he's any compention to you," She smriked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I cocked a eyebrow at her.

"It means your the only guy that catches my attention," She giggled falling onto the side of the couch holding her stomach.

"Well, your the only girl that has my heart," I smiled and leaned my chest on her.

She stopped breathing for a moment, and closed her eyes.

She smelled amazing; Fressias, strawberrys, and rain.

Her hair was falling in her face, and I couldn't help it. I became instantly hard.

I overlooked the fact that I thought about her last at night, and sometimes in the shower. For some reason I have the feeling we should, because it's us, and we're meant to be together. Something else, is telling me to wait.

I ran my finger up her side slowly, wandering why I should wait.

"Bella do you love me?" I asked as she opened her eyes slowly.

Please say you love me. Say how much you want to be just mine, and then I can have you. Inside, and out.

"Edward, I, I just, do we have to talk about this right now?" She got up off the couch quickly.

I guess that's why we're waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've been working alot lately. So I'll only be able to get out like two or three chapters a week, but I promise i'll make them long. Plus, i'll have another chapter out in a few hours. =)**

**Like I said, this story is about Bella & Edward's relationship, and the struggle with it. Bella clearly has some issues, like she said so in the Epilogue. We'll get further and deeper into those, and bring out a few bitches in the next few chaps.**

**Cause whats a story, without a run-in with a bitch?**

**haha.**

**review, loves?**


	7. Chapter 7

(BPOV:)

I love Edward. Simple as that. Why does it seem like everyone has been breathing down my neck all day aboutit? 'Edward looked horrible today.' 'Bella, are you discussing your feelings, or not?' 'Bella, your being absurd.'

Yeah,yeah. All damn day i've been critized from Alice, Rose, and even Jared. I'm not being absurd, right? Edward knows I love him! So what if I don't want to sit down and chat about all the mushy feelings I get when i'm near him. I just don't feel like it.

"How can you not feel like it? That's utterly ridicolous Bella," Jared sighed heavily into the phone.

"Like fuck it is! What's wrong with that?" I asked feeling the anger build up inside of me. I really had enough of everyones bull today. Including Edward; Sulking around the house all day long.

"You go from having trouble admiting you like him, and being all flabber-gasted around him, and when u move to Forks, you turn into a idiot," he chuckled.

"A idiot!?" I yelled tapping my foot on the floor.

"Okay, not a idiot, sorry. Just stupid then," He chuckled even louder.

"I'm hanging up on you now," I warned.

"Alright, don't. You called me because i'm your best friend, so i'll listen," He snickered softly.

"Jared, this is serious. I mean, everyone is pissed at me now, just because I don't want to sit down and discuss the way I feel about him," I sighed faling onto my side on the couch.

"Isn't that was couples do, Bella? They sit down at some point, and discuss the way they are feeling about the relationship." He made it seem so simple. I guess he was use to this stuff, and telling the same things over and over, that it didn't phase his bvoice.

"That's exactly what I mean. I am not at that point," I made it loud and clear. Praying that maybe Alice & Edward both had heard me from the other room, and they would buzz off.

"Insecure, much?" He chuckled.

"I'm not insecure, okay? I just want to take this nice, and slow," I smirked.

"Your 25. Do you really want to take it nice and slow?"

Okay, maybe he had a point there. Maybe it was time for me to 'settle down', and make a kid or two, but is it really a rule to be wed by 30? I have five years! Can't I just take that time, and relax with Edward, with no strings?

"What do YOU want? A realationship, or a spring-fling? Cause FYI, This is summer, not spring." I tapped my finger impatiently on the couch side, ignoring every bit of the fact that he was right.

"A relationship," I replyed bluntly.

"You love him, right? I mean, has something changed sence you left?" He sounded curious, yet a bit happy. Of course he would be happy that Edward & I are having problems. He was everybit helping me to fix them though. That's what is so good about the man.

"You know, I just called you 'the man' in my head?" I giggled.

"Bella, don't change the subject," He scolded.

I sighed heavily. "Of course, I still love him. As much as I did when I was in Chicago."

"Then what the hell happened? Apparently you or Edward have done something to slow the process down."

"It's not that big of a deal," I replyed.

"If it wasn't, then you wouldn't have called me. Edward wouldn't be moping around your house like a lost puppy, and Alice wouldn't be calling me for advice," He chuckled.

"I just don't know what to do, Jared. I love him, and I feel like all the peices are together, but I just feel like something is wrong, and I don't know what," I moaned running my hand through my tangled locks.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" He spoke up loudly.

"What?! Uh, no!" I almost yelled sitting up straight.

"You should. I mean, i'm not incouraging for you guys to rush into it, but maybe it could make you closer emotionally too," I heard the smile in his voice.

"Your crazy!" I screeched.

"Do you not find him attractive? Are you still scared to be intimate, Bella? I could ship you some books, and a fe-"

"SToP! Shut it! I don't need help, just, ugh!" I rubbed the sides of my head.

"Alright, just use protection," He chuckled.

"Your horrible," I giggled.

"I know."

"Jared, what do I do?" I frowned as Alice came into the room. She took one long glance at me, and walked back out. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I can't help you figure out the problem with you guys. I'm a sex therapist, but I can tell you one thing. That you guys belong together, and i'm sure whatever that is keeping you from talking to him about this, is something hidden right under your nose."

I wiggled my nose in imiation. If only it was that easy.

"Thanks for the help, I guess i'll talk to you later," I smiled kicking my shoes off.

"If you need anything, just call."

"Bye Jared."

"Oh, Bells? Don't let the love of your life, just slip away," He paused. "Bye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

This is one of those moments where I wished I had a personal genie, and three wishes. I could hear everyword Bella was saying on the phone, but none of it made any sence. If only I had a second phone line, I could have just easecropped like her, and picked up the phone. No, though. I'm stuck here wandering what she was yelling 'No," "Stop it," and "I'm not at that point," was about.

Just then Bella opened the door slowly, tapping it closed with her foot. She looked up at me though her mess of locks, and thick eyelashes. A small smile crossed her pale, red cheeked face.

"You seem happy," I smiled anxiously. Wandering if maybe the talk with Jared was some type of help.

"I am," She simply replyed walking over to the brown chestnut dresser.

"How's Jared?" I asked eyeing her every movement.

She dug through the drawers, and pulled out a pair of white shorts, and a black tanktop.

"He's fine. I think he's doing better on not asking as many questions as he did before," She giggled, pulling her shirt off. I almost gasped at the sight of her beautiful body.

The moonlight hit her skin, making it seem glowing more than anything. Her babyblue bra was spread out over her breasts, and looked amazing with her pale skin.

"You're beautiful," I breathed.

"You tell me that everynight," She smiled at me, slipping the shirt over her head, and replcaing it with the tanktop.

"Do you want me to stop?" I frowned.

"No,no. It's cute," She blushed slightly.

"May I ask what you & Jared talked about?"I flashed my teeth.

"Of course not," She giggled, wiggling out of her pants, and letting them slide to the floor.

I didn't want to be that rude, so I looked away, and tryed my damnest to stare at the wall. Knowing the most beautiful girl, my girl, was half naked just a few feet away.

"Why not?" I asked, taking a small gulp.

"Because it's a secret," She breathed heavily.

"I thought we told each other everything, sence we're BFF'S? I mean, we paint each others nails, and do ha-"

"Edward, shut it," She giggled, climbing onto the bed in front of me.

"You're sleeping with me? I cocked a eyebow at her.

"Obviously," She smiled crossing her legs.

"You look," I paused and noticed her slightly shaking hands,"Jittery."

"Maybe, a little," She smiled nervously.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" I sat up straight, and sat the way she was.

"No. Maybe, I don't know," She sighed rubbing her face.

"You can talk to me about anything," I reassured her.

"Well, first I want to apologize for storming out on you lastnight," She sighed, looking up at me slowly. Ashamed.

"Don't be sorry. I was being to forward," I shook my head.

"You have the right,too. Your my boyfriend, and I haven't been treating this like a relationship at all," A small frown crossed her face.

"To be honest, youre treating it like we're back at square one. In highschool, and you hate my damn guts," I chuckled.

"I know. I love you so much, and i'm ruining it."

"What? You do love me?" I smirked.

"Of course I do. I'm just trying to get use to," She paused and waved her hand backandforth between us," this."

"This," I smiled and took her hands in mine," Is love. If your having trouble, then i'm having trouble, too. We'll get through it tog-"

"Together," she finsihed my sentence.

"I love you," I smiled, and waited for her to storm out again.

"I love you too," She replyed. I saw the sparkle in her eye, and the feeling of hope came rushing back to me.

"Edward?" I looked into her big doe eyes, and raised my eyebrows in awareness of her angelic voice.

"There's always been something I wanted to try."

As soon as she said that it hit me. She crawled towards me seductivly, and climbed ontop of me.

"Wha-What's th-hat?" I stuttured, trying not to let the situation overwelm me to quickly.

"I wanna feel you," She breathed, and started to kiss my neck. "Inside me, and outside."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Contiuned... =)**

**I brought Jared back. Obviously he's awesome, and get's alot of emotions out of Bella. So we need him, sometimes.**

**I really want to overcome the MAIN angst in the story, which is Bellas insecurity. So i'm coming to that point, and i'll be bringing in a few more of the new characters in the next chaps. (which is you guysss!)**

**The next chapter, will contain stuff that is lemon-y, so if you don't like that, I think if you skip the whole chapter, it won't hurt, and won't loose you in the story, I promise.**

**I just have to FINALLY get the lemon in, and finally put it out there.**

**(maybe. bahahah.)**

**review! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. I'm totally sorry guys. I've been working fulltime now, and getting ready for school, so my freetime, doesn't exsist anymore! =\ BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I LOVE MY BELLA AND EDWARD, and I WONT LET THEM DIE OUT. K? Thanks. =p lol.**

**Well, this is continued from the last chapters, ending. Maybe, bahaha.**

**disclaimer; don't ownnn. =(**

**WARNING: LEMON-Y GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOURNOT A LEMON LOVER, LIKE MYSELF & SOME OF MY FANS, THEN YOU CAN JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER ALL TOGETHER. IT won't hurt anything, and you won't be lost, promise.**

**Wait, scratch that. ONLY SKIP EDWARD P.O.V. Go right down to BPOV, and start reading from there! =p**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(EPOV:)

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I mumbled loudly into the pillow. Maybe my muffles yells of irritation would make my consious stop being such a puss.

Why would I decide, right in the middle of getting ready to make love with the most beautiful girl on earth, that my councious is telling me no? Fucking bullshit, is what it is. I mean, why can't I make love with her? What's so wrong with it?

Nothing! She's mine, she's beautiful, I love her, and I bet that body is nice and tight.

No, though. When she started to kiss up my chest, and I felt my dick instantly hard, I pushed her back gently. Telling her that it wasn't time, and we'd just be making a mistake.

Of course she took as sweetly as Bella always does. She gently got off the bed, kissed my nose, and pranced out of the door.

Maybe she was playing a game with me, though. I never really thought of that, I guess. I could have beat her to the rejection, and she cursed me in her head the whole night. Who honestly knows?

I shook the thoughts out of my head, and threw my legs over the bed.

I saw Bellas small see through, bright red cami laying on the floor. It looked remarkable on her, obviously. She looked beautiful in everything, and well, nothing, too.

"Edward, you wanna go to the football game?" Emmett poked his head into the room.

"I guess," I moaned remembering the game my father was holding. He surprised me sometimes with the things he planned.

"Go get a shower, and let's get going!" He yelled, and left quickly.

I stood up, walking to my chestnut dresser to grab a pair of boxers. I usually just wore my boxers from and to the shower; Bella probably left already, so it wouldn't be a problem.

I stepped out into the hallway after undressing, and stalked towards the bathroom.

The light from the bathroom was filling out into the dark hallway, so I knocked softly. Nothing came after a few moments, so I crept the door open slowly.

A towel was on the floor, and the shower was on.

God, Emmett must be in a damn big hurry, sence he started the shower for me.

I dropped the towel, along with my boxers, and opened the shower curtain.

"AHHHHHHH! EDWARD!" As soon as my toes hit the warm water, and I saw Bella standing under the water, soaking wet, I knew I had made a big mistake.

"Ah, I , Bells i'm so-, oh," I stuttered, and forced my eyes to look away, and I turned around shoving the curtain closed.

"Edward, do you just barge in on everyone when their in the shower?" She yelled at me.

I just remembered I was as nude as she was, so I wrapped the towel around my quickly.

"I thought Emmett had started it for me," I spat out quickly, nervous.

"Why the hell would Emmett come and run you a shower?!" She stuck her head around the shower, looking irritated.

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking," I frowned.

"Well, get the hell out," She glared at me, and slammed the curtain shut in front of me.

What the hell? She would try to jump my bones in a split second lastnight, but I can't see her naked this morning? Fucking cocky little bitch, still!

"Fuck it," I smirked, and yanked the curtian open. I let my towel slide down my legs, exposing myself as she looked wide-eyed at me.

"E-Edward, get out," She spoke slowly, and relutcantly.

"Make me," I smirked stepping into the shower.

I closed the curtain behind me, and pressed my body tight against hers, forcing her to back up onto the wall. It was seriously the hottest situation i've ever been in, or saw. The water running down her face, and falling off her pink soft lips. The touch of her hard nippled against my chest, and her curves fitting against mine tightly.

"Youre fucking beautiful," I whispered in her ear, as I ran my hands up her sides.

"Edward," She mumbled softly.

I started to kiss a trail up her neck, and stopped at her cheek, barely touching her lower lip.

"I love you," I smiled into her shocked eyes, as I pressed my lips against hers.

I licked her bottom lip, ignoring the fact that she was frozen. I grabbed her hands, sliding them up the wet wall, and keeping them above her head. She relaxed a little, and opened her mouth slightly, letting me gain access to her warm mouth.

I explored her small mouth, and lips with my tounge, and tasting every bit of her inside of me. It made my blood boil, and my heartrate increase intencely.

I pulled back slowly, laying my forehead on hers, to look into her brown doe eyes. They were sparkling with ectasy, and she was nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Your mean," She mumbled, but burst out into a full grin.

"I can be meaner," I chuckled seductivly.

"Prove it," She smirked.

I growled, and tightened my hands around hers, as she wrapped her leg around my waist. I grunted at the touch of her pussy against my dick. I knew she felt it, cause I heard a small gasp escape her lips.

I licked slowly up her neck, leaving warm trickles down her back.

I reached down and wrapped her other leg around me, picking her up at the same time.

"Woo," She giggled.

I kissed the tip of her nose, and started to trail my hands up her toned stomach. I came to a stop at the bottom of her breast, and then slowly cupped them in my hands. I made circles on her nipples, and she put her head back in ectasy.

She bucked her hips inside of me,"Fuck me." She moaned softly.

"With pleasure," I thought inside of my head. I couldn't speak, I felt like she had a hold on me, and I couldn't get free.

She bucked her hips against me again, bringing me back to releality; Which seemed alot like a dream.

"What do you want?" I whispered pushing my dick up against her. I felt her juices creeping down my thighs, and I fought the urge of bending her over right then.

"You," She almost screamed.

I wanted this to be romantic. I only meant to tease her for awhile in here. God damn it, I can't stop though.

I reached down between her soft thighs, and ran my finger up and down her wet clit. I dipped my finger inside of her tight hole, and made circlular motions inside of her walls. She kept tighing up, and nibbling the hell out of her lip, tring not to scream.

"God, please," She dug her nails inside of my shoulders, only making it worse for me.

I adjusted her legs, making sure she was tight around me, and centered myself at her entrance. I looked up at her though the water running down my face, making sure it was alright. She looked up at me slowly, face full of ectasy, and nodded her head quickly.

I couldn't resist the wait any longer, and pressed my dick to her opening. It was tight, different, and just.. wet. It felt alot different than It did with my finger. I kept pressing, and soon felt my head enter inside of her. She let out a soft wimper, and I looked up to check on her.

She looked deep, and in pure ectasy. It was the sexiest fucking thing i've ever saw.

I bucked my hips harded, causing myself to enter her completely.

Shelet out a really loud yell, and I stopped quickly to let her gain compsure. Emmett was probably wandering where I was, but I'm sure he knows now.

She looked up at me, smirked, and I knew she was ready.

I grabbed ahold of both sides of her hips, pulling myself in and out slowly.

I ignored her nails deep inside of my back, and focused on the fucking sensation running through my body.

This beautiful naked girl pressed up against me, filling her insides with my juice, and her hard nipples poking out; Begging me tosuck them till the hurt.

I stopped instantly as I heard a knock and yell on the door.

"You fucking alright in there Edward? Let's fucking go! Stop being such a girl!" He yelled, and I heard the thumps of steps in the distance.

"If only he knew you wasn't being a girl right now," She whispered wraping her tiny hand around the part of my dick that was showing.

she started to pump it, and I let my mouth hang open at the feeling. It was beautiful. fucking everything I needed for a bad day!

"LETS GO!" ALICE SCREAMED BANGING ON THE DOOR.

"FUCKING FINE!" I yelled back agated.

"We'll finish later," Bella winked trying to slide down the wall, and get free.

"Not so fast," I chuckled, and picked her back up.

I shoved myself back inside of her, and roughly started to oull myself in and out. I felt her walls tighten against my cock, and felt her cum slide out, and down my thigh.

She let out a soft whimper, and as soon as she fell into complete bliss, so did I.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I was bent over leaning on my knees on the counter top. I grabbed a pen and notepad earlier, thinking of random shit to jot down. I straightend up as Edward came slowly out of the room, and smiled as he saw me.

"Hey," I smiled as he came over behind me.

"Hello Bells," He smiled and I heard the sound of the fridge opening beside me.

I stuck my ass out slightly more, and played with a peice of my hair.

So maybe it was wrong! Maybe we started to play 'the game' again, with a few extra rules.

1)We tease each other, obviously. 2)This time, we can touch. Oh, and fuck! That was the good part.

"What cha doing?" He asked.

I felt him bend over ontop of me, and prop his head on my shoulder. His dick was against my ass, begging me to take into my mouth, like this morning, and a hour ago, oh, and ten minutes ago.

"Just doodling," I giggled.

"Woah," He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I gulped.

"That drawing looks like my balls," He chuckled. I elboed him in the stomach giggling.

"Oh, cocky," He chuckled turning me around in his arms.

Before I could say anything he pressed me against the counter, and stuck his tounge right to my lips.

"ahem," I grunted at the sound of Alice's little entrance.

"could you come at a better time?" Edward looked up at her glaring.

"No! I need to talk to Bella for a second," She huffed, with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I love you," He kissed my cheek, and left the room slowly, not taking his eyes off me.

"We need to talk," alice smiled and grabbed my hand.

"What now?" I moaned sitting down on the stool beside her.

"This is just between us, and well, Emmett, but don't get me," She grinned.

"What did you do?" I asked worrired.

"It's more like a secret, a tip of advice, ya know? The kinda thing that will help you," She smiled.

"WHAT?" I asked irriatated.

"Next time Edward bangs you in the shower, make sure the door is closed all the way," She giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my love's.

Sadly, this is not a chapter.

I am very sad to say, that I 90% will not be continueing this story. I only leaveyou 10% of hope, because I may be able to. Which isn't very slim.

I picked up two jobs, to pay for bills and stuff. I'm home just to sleep for five hours, then i'm gone. My life won't slow down untill mid-august, sadly. I doubt anyone could wait that long for a story to be off hold. Therefore, Iwould LOVE for one of you to conitune with this story. Just send me a review, or PM, and tell me why you should continue this story.

I accept all the screams, punches, knocks on my door at night, and hate mail for doing this to you guys. I have three pages of ideas for this story! it sucks! I wanted to do this so bad, but I just cant. =\ I have no time what soever.

On the other hand, I will have my first book published late next year. Weird, I know! I wrote a shortstory for my literature class last week, and won. So i'm going to publish a book, and i'll defintly let you know what the title, and summary is, and maybe you guys will buy it! or ill send you a free copyy =p

I am also entered in the RP Fanfic contest. (Which i'm sure alot of people on here are.) As some of you may know, Robert Pattinson has dropped by fanfic a few times, to read some of our loopy storys. Well, he seemed to be impressed by some (i hope mine was one), so he made a contest, and promoted it in GQ magazine in march! He will read ten storys from fanfic. Well, I entered penpals, and guess what? I won! He read it, or is reading it now! The top three storys that he chooses, wins a shit load of twilight stuff, and gets to do a photoshoot with him, along with a small dinner-date! So in a week, i'm hopeing and praying I get a phone call from him! Wish me luckk! either way, I can say he read my storyyy =p woo.

Back to the worse or worse. =\ I'm reallyyy sorry I couldn't contiute this. Maybe for some ungodly reason, something will happen, and it will push me back to fanfic.

for now, I say goodbye. =\

Message or review me if your interested!


End file.
